Face the Strange
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: ONESHOT. George sat about the Burrow that afternoon alone with his twin’s wife that had a rather large, protruding, round belly that indicated she was an honest to God nine months pregnant. George...my water broke. A FredOC story with a bit of George.


_A/N: This is just a one shot in my AU Fred/OC story. Nothing here is permanent. It's my shoulda-coulda-woulda's. Haha._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP because if I did Sirius and two other good men wouldn't have died in DH. On that subject, I'm in complete denial about who died in that horrid book and will never write it as so. Thusly all my Twin/OC and Remus/OC's stories are now AU._

_I only expected maybe three people do die not like 20! No wonder she isn't going to write any more Harry Potter books! I couldn't bring myself to read it, if she did. Too many good people missing. _

* * *

**  
Face the Strange**

George sat about the Burrow that afternoon alone with his twin's wife that had a rather large, protruding, round belly that indicated she was an honest-to-God nine months pregnant with Fred's child. Fred and his wife opted not to know the sex of their baby yet, but instead decided to be surprised. Though George; who never really cared for the woman, could confess now that he found the girl rather reasonable since her second term of pregnancy, notwithstanding that he had been a tad frightened that she would turn out to be like the horror stories his father told him about how their mother was during her pregnancies. George had more than once on occasion chosen to keep his distance from her. Despite the fact that George had thought the woman annoying, stuck up, prudent and too damn proper for her own good during their stay at Hogwarts, however short it was, that she was actually rather down to earth, generous and reasonable; since his four month lock up with her.

Being put in charge of watching over a pregnant woman was, to say the least, terrifying. Both of George's parents had gone to visit Charlie in Romania and Fred had been in Hogsmeade for four months setting up another Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop, with Lee Jordan. He barely stopped by anymore; thusly leaving George alone with his sister-in-law.

"George," the woman said, while she sat in the worn chair, his father usually occupied.

"Antoinette," George teased, ruffling through the paper work he had spread out across the kitchen table.

"George, ah…," the girl known as Antoinette stammered, as she attempted to stand herself up, finding it hard because of her large belly.

"Need some help up?" he asked, finally looking up to see that Antoinette was staring down at the floor in an odd manner. "What's wrong?"

"Ah…my water broke," she replied calmly.

It took a few seconds for it to register before George leapt to his feet in a flurry of cuss words, and gathered up the already prepared bag that his mother had packed for Antoinette incase the baby came before they got back. It was rather heavy with baby clothes, diapers, toys and other things George had no clue about.

"Are you sure?" George asked hesitantly.

"Yes, George!" Antoinette bellowed, as it seemed pain suddenly was coming over her in waves.

"Okay; we'll use the Floo Network since you can't apparate with the baby----,"

"NO!" Antoinette practically screamed, scaring George out of his wits when her contractions appeared to hit hard. "I'm too large for Floo travel. It could hurt the baby!"

"That's right; I knew that!" George responded, mentally kicking himself.

Mrs. Weasley had stressed that Antoinette couldn't Apparate, Side-Apparate or travel by Floo to St. Mungo's. The only other option was by broom or the black four-door Muggle car Fred had purchased over the summer. George seriously doubted Antoinette could handle a broom with the pain she looked to be in; however he also highly doubted that the broom would lift of the ground anyway. The car was the only choice left to them.

"Alright; we'll take the car," George declared. Antoinette wrapped her arm about his shoulders while he helped her into the yard and into the backseat of the car, stuffing the baby bag into the passenger seat.

George had driven a car before and was rather a wiz with a stick shift, but being that Fred wasn't, his twin had bought what looked to be an automatic. The stick shift still where it usually could be found, had no need to be shoved into gears. Slamming his seatbelt on, the car roared to life as Antoinette panted in the back seat, attempting to numb the pain anyway possible. The red head hesitantly touched the stick shift, reading the letters on the side and before he could stop himself, he was laughing.

"It can't be that easy!" George said, pushing it down into drive and sure enough the car leapt forward. "Fred you cheater!"

Swerving the car around, George sped down the lane not paying much attention to the speedometer while he tried to remember the directions his father had given him to St. Mungo's from the roads. Antoinette let out a blood curdling scream from directly behind him.

"George!" she pleaded.

"We're going, we're going!" he replied.

Shifting his hand through the baby bag, he yanked out a piece of parchment, and a small square mirror fell out of the bag onto the seat. The two-way mirror Ginny had bought and given them over two summers ago. George had completely forgotten that Fred had the other one on him at all times as of recently, so close to the end of Antoinette pregnancy.

The twin slammed his palm down on an oddly large sun-shaped dial his father had added to it, when wasn't suppose to be tinkering with it, and the car began to drive up the winding road without his assistance. George took his hands from the steering wheel and his feet from the peddles, and now had the chance to look over the map and directions his father had written down kindly enough for him. Quickly George told the car the directions and it began to follow them of its own accord. George dared to turn around to look on Antoinette and saw the woman spread Eagle out across the taut, tan, leather seat. The ankle length, white, summer dress she had on was hiked up about her thighs, while sweat dripped down her face and to George---- looked to be pushing.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy Y fronts are you doing?" he cried out.

"Giving----birth----you----arse!" she panted, with a loud groan.

"NO; DON'T!" George exclaimed. "WAIT UNTIL WE GET THERE!"

Antoinette startled to laugh, but it had mixed with a cry of pain that had grown into a crescendo. "It's not going to---- WAITAAAHHHH!"

"This can't be happening," George mumbled, as the car speed around a corner with ease.

Suddenly the man remembered the two way mirror laying on the passenger seat. Snatching it up quickly, the mumbled something under his breath and the mirror cleared giving show of the inside of his brother's pocket.

"FRED!" George roared. "FRED!"

His twin must have heard him because fingers suddenly wrapped about it and George became rather dizzy while Fred fiddled to turn it over properly, the ceiling and flooring of the newly built Hogsmeade shop flying in and out of view.

"What's up?" Fred asked, rather nonchalantly. "Annie giving you a hard time? I should be home in two days so----"

Fred was interrupted when Antoinette's scream broke through his words.

"What the flying fuck was that?!" Fred demanded, sounding rather panicked.

"FRED!" Antoinette screamed before George could get a word in edge wise.

"Annie?" Fred called, looking about the corners of the mirror. "What's going on? Is it the baby?"

"It's coming," George snapped, his anger for his brother bursting forth.

How did Fred found it wise to leave him with a pregnant woman for four months was beyond him. George didn't know anything about delivering a baby, which he feared was going to have to happen.

"I'm on my way," Fred said, and George watched the mirror shake on his twins' side.

"We're on our way to St. Mungo's, but I don't think we're going to make it," replied George as he looked to Antoinette's straining face. Her hand dug into the head rest of the driver's seat abruptly with such force; George was glad he had moved in time.

"What do you mean?" yelled Fred, as he seemed to be dashing into the street to Disapparate.

George didn't know how else better to explain it; so he said, "She's pushing!"

Fred looked flabbergasted on his side of the mirror to George and his brother suddenly bellowed, "STOP PUSHIN' ANNIE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Antoinette roared back. George couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you in the car?" Fred asked, as the scenery of Hogsmeade in the autumn fell into view behind him.

"YES, YOU ARSE!" Antoinette screamed again. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN, PIECE OF STINKIN' TRASH!"

George had figured this might come and had actually hoped he would be present to hear it all---- for the simple fact that he could laugh at his brother. Their father had told George and Ron one evening, about the horror he had gone through with each of their births. How George and Fred's mother had blamed their father out-the-wazoo with a flurry of cusses that would make a sailor blush; and that Antoinette would more than likely follow in her mother-in-law's footsteps.

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU FREDERICK WEASLEY! I'M JUST GONNA SLIT YOUR THROAT YOU MOTHERFAAAHHHHHHH!" Antoinette let out a bellowing scream as tears streamed down her face that had paled greatly within those few seconds, and blood splattered slightly across the leather backseat.

"JESUS CHRIST ON A POGO STICK!" George shouted, jumping back.

"What happened?" yelled Fred, his voice rather full of fear.

"Baby!" Antoinette wailed before George watched the mirror go pitch black. The connection had been lost somehow.

In that split second, George knew what he had to do. Turning around in the driver's seat as the car sped still through the country side, the red head hit the same sun shaped dial and the magically auto driven car was relinquished back to him, and with ease George pulled off the road; killing the roaring car's engine.

"George----what----George," Antoinette panted, her dark brown hair plastered to the side of her face as George threw up the backdoor at her feet.

"We ah…we have to…I gotta…," George said, while he shook at the same time as he fell into a kneeling position on the bumpy, hard, cold, grassy ground. "Accio blankets!"

The blankets in the baby bag suddenly flew into the twin's hand and he abruptly gripped Antoinette's ankles.

"We've gotta…it's gonna have to be delivered…delivered right here," George looked extremely pale.

Antoinette merely nodded her head in understanding.

"This is _so_ wrong," whimpered the red head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twins," George said in a whisper; running his fingers through his shoulder length, red, flaming hair, and he gawked down at the two bundles in the large, overly stuffed, wicker, laundry basket he had transfigured out of the empty baby bag.

"Thank you, George," Antoinette replied, barely audible.

"Maybe I should look into being a Gynecologist," George laughed wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Antoinette laughed as George placed the wicker bundle on the floor of the back seat, placing several protection spells about the babies.

Yawning, the man pulled the car finally into a back alley next to St. Mungo's with their winking manikins in their front windows. Making sure no Muggles saw them, George mumbled out their business and immediately upon entering into the Hospital Antoinette was placed in a wheel chair that moved on its own accord like the car; the two sleeping bundles in her arms. It didn't take long for George to explain what had happened and found he was getting _literally_ patted on the back by the MediDoctor that Antoinette's children's birth was to take place with----, in the first place.

"ANNIE!" Fred's voice echoed down the hall while he bum rushed his wife, brother, MediDoctor and Nurse. "Are you alright? I couldn't get you back on the mirror and we've been here for ages trying to find you or get a hold of you two! Are----," Fred caught sight of the small, now wiggling, blue and dotted clothed bundles in his wife's arms.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley lead the group that dashed up the hall from the waiting room and Mrs. Weasley burst out into tears at the sight of the small children in her daughter-in-law's arms. Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Ginny and Harry followed at a more relatively calm pace while Charlie, Remus, Hayden, Teddy and Zack followed closely behind.

"Are those mine?" Fred asked such a childish question.

"No Fred," George said very sarcastically, "we burrowed 'em from a couple down the street."

Bill and Ron snorted, though Fred didn't even seem to notice his twin's wise crack.

The MediDoctor and Nurse waited patiently as their family over looked the two small bundles; their wrinkly feet kicking out of their cozy blankets as their fat little fists waved.

"Twin boz's!" Fleur smiled brightly.

"If you'd be so kind as to meet," at this Antoinette indicated the newborn twin in her right arm. "Grant Arthur William Charlie Weasley."

All three men looked surprised; however broke out into wide grins within seconds.

Antoinette indicated to the newborn twin in her left arm this time and said, "And this one; born seven minutes after his brother is Alfie George Ronald Percy Weasley."

Both Percy and George looked bowled over, but Ron instead laughed; his hands fastened with Hermione's.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Of course; you delivered them," Antoinette smile brightly despite her pale features.

"_You_ did?" Ron asked; a look of pure shock upon his face.

"Well who the bloody hell else? You'd reckon she'd just shoot 'em out like this?" said George indignantly.

"Bad mental images!" Harry and Ginny cried out in unison. Fred and the others laughed.

Mrs. Weasley still cried so heavily that Mr. Weasley had to wrap his arms about the older woman to control her shaking.

"Molly, it's okay; see George did quite well," Mr. Weasley consoled.

"It's not that!" Fred and the others watched their mother cry out. "We're Grandparents now!"_  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this little piece. It was funny for me. Poor George. Sorry if you don't like it._

_- I own Antoinette, Hayden and Zack. If you've read any of my other one shots, you know who Zack is and in my other major fiction's you know who Hayden is._


End file.
